First Encounters Suck
by SullyR
Summary: Oh, f*ck me. This happens all the time. Kagami, get your sh*t together. How can you meet people if all you do is f*ck up first encounters? SORRY! Profanity. Jeez, 3 curses in 3 sentences.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, listen. First things first, all I knew was that this guy was an asshole. I mean, who the hell talks to a kid like that? I mean, yeah, sure, I'm not that approachable either, but I'm not gonna tell a kid off just 'cause they want a piggyback ride. Shit. And then, he sneers. He SNEERS at the boy! He's a damn KID! This guy's like what, fucking twenty-three? My age? That kid could've BEEN his kid! What a jerkoff.

"Hey! Why the hell you lookin' at me like that?!" Ah, shit. "Did you hear me, you red-head punk?"

I can't help but snort. "I'm looking at you, you ass! What kind of grown man tells a kid to fuck off! Why don't you fuck off!" The guy comes rushing towards me, whereas I'm sitting in a booth, more like vibrating through the damn seats 'cause I'm so pissed off.

"Why don't you mind your damn business, you short shit!"

" _SHORT!_ Bitch!" I stand, literally growling at this tanned, blue-haired piece of shit. We're glaring fully at each other. He's only taller than me by a couple of inches. Cocky bastard.

"I can tell a kid to fuck off if I want to. If I don't want to be fucked with, _then don't fuck with me,"_ he growls out. Well, _damn._ It's not like I could top that. I literally did just make him feel more angry, for some damn reason. How did it escalate to this? We never even talked before. I don't know this guy!

Oh, _fuck me._ This happens all the time. Kagami, get your shit together. How can you meet people if all you do is fuck up first encounters?

"Look, man, I'm sorry, all right? I was just pissed off that you did such a shitty thing to a kid. Just 'cause you're having a shitty day, don't make other people feel bad." There, I apologized. But . . . he doesn't seem like he's getting any calmer. Did I . . . fuck things up? Again? Fuck.

" _What the fuck?"_

"Yeah, man," I say, shaking my head, "Not the best way to apologize. Hehe, not really from here . . ."

Dude grabs my shirt and shakes me. How the hell—?

"Fuck. Off." I look at him like he's out of his damn mind, but I nod. I shake my head "yes". I put my hands up in surrender.

"Alright. ALRIGHT. I'm fucking off. Now can you please get your fucking hands off of me? I'd be so damn grateful." He lets go and ends up storming away from me, growling curse words as he stomps away. I wonder what happened to him before the kid incident?

* * *

 **Hey guys, guess what? Long time no see, haven't been in a good-anything this past year or years, haven't been able to come up with anything good, which is why you get this. Not much detail in this or anything related to an actual story sprouting from this one. This is just mostly dialogue, main use of profanity which is why this is rated M. I just wanted to make an encounter between Kagami and Aomine in which both dudes are assholes to each other and they do NOT know each other. If I were to have a conversation like this, I would love to record it because I find it hilarious.**

 **If anyone sees this and has read my previous work, sorry for the lack of good writing, my brain has been off track and it still is. So until I get myself together, good shit will pop out again! "He Needs Candy", my baby, and "Listen To Me", are obviously stories that are still going on, they just haven't been updated in a seriously long time and I apologize for the long ass wait! I am sorry! My writing ability likes to blow up and ruin everything, so, that's one more excuse.**

 **No need to read this long thing. Skim it, whatever. But it's nice to write SOMETHING.**

 **So, peace dudes!**

 **-SullyR**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagami-Sensei!"

I turn around and look over at the small, ten-year-old boy named Taro, standing at the halfway line on the school gymnasium's basketball court.

"Yeah, Taro?" I call out to him. I finish tying Emi's loose ponytail and pat her on the back before going over to the kid. Taro stands shyly, rolling the small basketball in his hands.

"I don't know how to shoot," the kid says, sadly. I laugh. Not in a way to hurt the kid, but acknowledging the fact that he's going through something that I used to go through.

"Don't worry, kiddo. You're probably just too short, haha. No, I'm kidding. It's your stance, your form," I tell him. He looks at me with an expression mixed with sadness and determination to learn what he's doing wrong and how to fix it. I pat his head softly. "Come on, Taro. Show me your form. But first, your position . . . You're sure you can make it from the halfway line? If you do, how many points is that?"

"Three!" Taro says, more energetic now.

"Good job! Now if you can make it, I'll be hella proud of you! Eh-I mean, well, you get it. But listen, Taro," I bend down to his height, making sure we're at eye-level so that he clearly understands me when I say, "Even if you don't make it, I'll still be proud of you." Taro furrows his brow and looks at me like I've got the wrong idea.

"But, how can you be proud of me? I wouldn't be able to make it and I'd fail and be a loser. All your hope that you put in me would just go away. Then you'll see me as Baka-Taro." Taro lowers his eyes to the ground. I sigh inwardly. Kids these days, they are all afraid of being rejected and cast aside. They can't understand that sometimes when bad things happen, there are good things that come out of them.

"Taro, you will never, in my eyes, be an idiot. You are a hardworking, little boy, in which you will eventually blast this court with your amazing skills. How do I know that? Because I believe in you and your abilities. And I believe that you should do the same. Don't listen to the jerks out there, who tell you you have no skills or that you can't get any better. I'll tell you right now that you can. And you will. It just takes practice, and a lot of love for not only the sport, but yourself. You understand?"

Taro looks at me with a newfound spark. Unexpectedly, he drops the basketball from his hands and he wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me.

"You're the best, Kagami-Sensei! Thank you!" Taro lets go of me and picks up the ball again.

I grin and clasp my hands together. "All right, buddy, show me that form of yours. We're gonna work on your footing and the position of your hands."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Ah, dammit."

"Aominecchi?"

"It's that douche from two weeks ago."

"Douche?"

"Asshole."

"I'm sorry, I'm not understanding."

I move away from the gym doors, looking through the little window and turn around to face the blond-haired idiot friend I have. "Kise, why the hell am I here?" I ask. The blond beauty (don't ask me why I called him that) smiles and claps his hands together.

"You," Kise dramatically points his manicured finger at me, "Are going to coach the next gym class!"

"Fuck no I'm not," I say. His face deadpans. He hits my arm out of nowhere. The fuck?

"Aominecchi! You have to!"

I point my thumb in the direction of the gym. "Why can't he do it? He's already teaching."

"Kagamicchi works part-time, Bakamine! I need a new gym teacher! Come on, just this once!" Kise pleads. I swear, this little—

"Call me Bakamine once more time and I swear—"

"You'll do it?" He says, interrupting me.

"What? No—"

"Great!" Kise writes something on his little sticker, peals it off, and slaps it on my chest. "See you in the next hour, _'A-o-mi-ne-Sennnn-sei!'_ " The blond beaut turns around and runs away before I can grab him and choke the living sparkles out of his body.

"Great . . . I fucking adore children . . . especially kids that don't know shit about basketball. Fucking great, Ryouta." I grumble loudly. Since I had an hour to contemplate my life and the people that I hang out with ( _idiots_ ), I decided to leave the building and head to the dine-in across the street. The plan was either this:

 _Get your drink laced with shit and pass out before the next class starts._

 _Flirt with the waitress and take her home . . . or the back alley._

 _Sleep in the dine-in._

 _Just don't show up._

 _Or show up. And prove to everyone how much you hate children and look like the asshole._

 _Which admittedly you are._

"Yeah . . . I don't think I have a choice." I rub my hands over my eyes and sigh loudly. "Fuck me."

* * *

 **Oho! Surprise new chapter! Heyya! Yeah, teacher!au, maybe. Part-time, at least. Kise might be a teacher or supervisor, or maybe he also works part-time! Idk.**

 **Kagami is an inspiration to all whereas Aomine would rather be left alone to do whatever the hell he wants without anyone bothering him with their shit.**

 **Note: Aomine does not have feelings towards Kise, Kise is just naturally beautiful, hence him being a model. So yeah, maybe he does work part-time as a school supervisor (idk if that's possible…or a thing) but he's a model!**

 **Yeah, but they have yet to confront each other again! I hope you guys liked this addition; this may be more of a one-shot or slice of life fic. I don't have any ideas so feel free to give me some based off of what we already have here!**

 **Sorry for the long author's note, but I gotta review what I did myself.**

 **Anyways, like always, please favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **-SullyR**


End file.
